ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Romulan Neutral Zone
The Romulan Neutral zone was an area of neutral space between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire. The Neutral Zone was located in the Alpha Quadrant and was established after the end of the Earth-Romulan War in 2160. Entry by either side into the Zone constituted an act of war. The Romulans incorporated a map of the Neutral Zone into the Romulan Senate chamber's floor. ( ; , production art; ) After the war, at least eight Earth Outpost Stations were built on asteroids along the Zone. In 2266, four of these outposts were destroyed by a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. Commander Hansen was in command of Earth Outpost 4 until its destruction. ( ) By the terms of the treaty, the Romulans had a legal right to seize and impound any Federation starship that entered the zone. ( ) Its location in the Milky Way Galaxy was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. ( , display graphic) In 2311 the Neutral Zone was reinforced and redefined in the Treaty of Algeron. Deanna Troi recalled this fact when she discussed the ''Pegasus'' Incident with Commander Riker. ( ; ) In 2364, the was ordered to investigate the Neutral Zone to solve a mystery concerning the disappearance of a string of Federation outposts. It was later established that the outposts were decimated by the Borg due to a signature obliterative technique unique to their technology. A crew member aboard the ship, Worf, describes it: "The outpost was just not destroyed, it's as though ''some great force just scooped it off the face of the planet." Later that year, the ''Enterprise-D encountered a Borg cube that had obliterated several other populations in uncharted space in the same fashion. ( ) In 2373, the was ordered to patrol the Neutral Zone during the second Borg assault on Earth, as Starfleet Command felt that Jean-Luc Picard's experience with the Borg would make him a risk during the battle to defend Earth. ( ) Before the Romulans joined the Dominion War in late 2374, the bulk of their fleet was deployed along the Neutral Zone. ( ) The disappeared and was presumed destroyed by the Dominion near the Neutral Zone. It was believed that the Dominion ships had crossed from the Romulan side of the Zone to attack the Cairo, something they were allowed to do as per their nonaggression pact with the Romulans. ( ) In 2379, Praetor Shinzon attempted to fool Picard into believing he wanted the Neutral Zone to be abolished. ( ) suggests a width of one light year, suggests 2.5 light years.|According to "The Explored Galaxy" star chart, the Romulan Neutral Zone was located between the Tholian Assembly and Romulus. Both were identified in as being located in the Alpha Quadrant.}} File:Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|A partial star chart of the Romulan Neutral Zone (2266) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of the Romulan Neutral Zone on "The Explored Galaxy" chart (2293) File:Tactical Intelligence Analysis.jpg|Map showing a region of space between Outposts 3 and 6 (2366) File:Neutral Zone map, Birthright II.jpg|Map showing another region (2369) Sectors * Sector 004/11 - 010/35 * Sector 005 * Sector 009 * Sector 023 * Sector 030 * Sector 031 * Sector 045/34 - 052/32 * Sector 1045 * Sector 2158 ("Kaleb Sector") * Sector Z-6 * Gamma Hydra Sector See also *Systems in the Romulan Neutral Zone *Federation-Klingon border *Demilitarized Zone between the Cardassian Union and the Federation External link * de:Romulanische Neutrale Zone es:Zona Neutral Romulana fr:Zone Neutre Romulienne ja:ロミュラン中立地帯 nl:Romulan Neutrale Zone pl:Romulańska Strefa Neutralna Category:Regions Romulan Neutral Zone Category:Cartography